Slave to Undeath
by Lokio
Summary: Cheale is a new Death Knight, in service to the Lich King. This is her tale of rebirth and freedom with an itching desire to prove she is still the hero she once was. Dead or Alive. R&R please. Rated T.
1. Awakening

_Darkness. A blanket of thick darkness. A welcome respite from the worries and strains of life. Some even stay for an eternity while others return their previous realm, out of their own wanting or by force of another. Just when I thought I could finally rest, it wasn't meant to be... _

"She is awakening. Well done, necromancer."

_An unnatural force. That is what brought me back._

"Thank you sir. Might I ask why you chose this one?"

_Back from the realm of the dead into a nightmare..._

A faint smirk was heard, "She has fire. The master wished for ones with fight in them."

_One I can't escape from..._

The trio stood in a half circle as corpse at their feet stirred once more and the two voices grew silent. The troll opened her eyes quickly, mouth opening wide in a silent scream as she gasped, taking in a rush of unneeded air. She shivered against the cold filthy ground then convulsed once before her body went still. A second or two passed then after what seemed like an eternity the troll opened her eyes again, eyes glittering a light blue. The gloom of the necropolis easily helped her sight adjust after having been closed for so long. Hands grabbed her arms rather roughly and soon she was forced onto her knees. A hand knotted into her filthy blue hair, tilting her face up so she was staring blankly up at a man. A man dressed with blue armor. A man that sneered in return.

"Greetings slave." It was a deep but hallow voice. The echo seemed like a loud booming to the trolls ears and she flinched at the noise. "Do you know why you have awakened?"

The troll looked around the room then back at the man above her. She knew the answer instinctively and her mouth formed the words before she even registered the fact, "The master calls. Victory... to the scourge."

The man laughed loudly at the response and released the troll. Her head dropped to her chest as he turned to one of the necromancers.

"See this one is properly dressed to the master's liking. She has got work ahead of her."

"Yes sir."

_Everyone dies at least once... Unfortuneately I do not have the choice to do so again._


	2. Fall of the Crusade

I do not own the speech made by the poor troll Iggy Darktusk. I don't even own the name sadly. I don't even own any of the names except Cheale. All the others belong to Blizzard the creators of Warcraft and Iggy's talking was taken from in game.

ENJOY! =D R&R

-----------------------------------

Cheale sat back on her steed watching the fields burn. Two days had passed since she was made a champion of the Lich King. The sky that was blue not hours before was now a smoldering red and orange. Black columns of smoke spiraled into the sky from the charred houses and burnt shooters. Red lips quirked into a smile under the black cowl as she observed the carnage. The destruction of the Scarlet Crusade was going as planned and the master couldn't be more pleased.

"Cheale!" The troll glanced away from the sky as another human male walked towards her. He bore a mask that covered his lower face but the dark eyes and purple skin under a black head of hair showed no warmth unlike that of Thassarian.

"Commander Plaguefist." The Death Knight had been sent here by Thassarian. Supposedly there was to be something interesting happening here.

"There have been no findings of our brothers or sisters here as prisoners." He motioned with a gloved hand to the burning chapel behind them. "However we have found something you may find amusing in the barracks behind you. Try not to make a huge mess."

Cheale dismounted and flicked off her cowl as she walked toward the barracks. Stepping inside she was greeted with looks from the prisoners inside. Both horde and alliance, they sat near beds dressed in filthy rags or under garments. Some glared. Others had a look of sorrow and even a few had tears rolling down their cheeks. Ignoring their whimpering the troll strolled through the barracks until she came upon a fellow troll. His blue hair pulled back into a half braided ponytail and hung in a messy clump over a shoulder. Blue skin matched the hair and one of his tusks was cracked at the end.

He lifted his head to her and sat back against the bed behind him. His face was one of sincerity, eyes gleaming with rage but accepting to his fate. "Come ta finish da job, mon?"

She didn't respond and he went to stand up, "Dis troll gonna stand for da..." His voice caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon Cheale's face. He stuttered, caught off guard, "Ch-Cheale? Mon?"

He took a step forward and she held up her hand to stop him, other reaching for her sword. "Cheale, I'd recognize dem tusks anywhere... What... What have dey done ta ya mon?" The male troll stopped, surprise gone from his face. It was replaced by anger. "You don't remeber me, mon? Damn da scourge! Dey gone ta drain everytin' dat made ya a mojo masta. Every last ounce a good... Everytin' dat made ya a troll hero, mon!"

"TINK Cheale! Tink back, mon! We be Darkspear, mon! Bruddas and Sistas! Remember we fought Zalazane and done took he head and freed da Echo Isles? MON! TINK! You was a champion of da Darkspear trolls!" His hands curled into fists of anger and he looked about ready to bash her across the face. "Listen ta me, Sista. You must fight against da Lich king's control! He be a monster dat wants ta see dis world - our world - be ruined! Don't let he use you ta accomplish he goals. You be a hero once and you be a hero again! Fight it, mon! Fight he control!"

Cheale stared at the troll. Something clicked in the far corners of her mind. Something before the scourge. Before the Lich King. Before the death that had turned her. A face. The face that stared at her in the eye and she hesitated. "Iggy... Dark... tusk." She whispered.

"What is going on in there Cheale? What is taking so long?" The commander from outside shouted and the death knight looked over her shoulder.

The glimmer of hope that had brightened in the troll's eye vanished as she turned back around. Cheale's face was once again a mask of no emotion. Iggy shivered and then fell to his knees before his sister troll.

"Der... der's no more time for me. Finish me off, Cheale. Do it or dey'll kill us both!" The death knight raised her sword again. Iggy met her eyes once more. "Cheale... remember Sen'jin Village, Mon! Dis world be worth saving!" He smiled, "Do it Cheale! Put me out a me misery!"

All hesitation gone the death knight swung her sword downwards cutting the troll from shoulder to hip. A clean cut that splurted blood everywhere as the two pieces of the troll fell apart. She stared at the fallen corpse reaching up a hand to wipe the blood from her cheek but stopped. Deciding to leave it there the troll turned and left the barracks. She swung up onto her charger, keeping her face blank as the commander studied her.

"Ahh I see you did the job. I hope he wasn't too much for you." The human sneered as he handed over the steeds reins. The troll didn't respond but before she rode away he caught her arm. "You aren't one of them anymore Cheale. You are scourge! Forever... Time you realize that sister!"

She yanked her arm away from him and rode from the chapel. That troll. Iggy had stirred something inside her. Something forgotten.

Was she more than just a pawn to the master?

The next couple days went by smoothly. The Scarlet Crusade was wiped clean. Citizens, peasants, workers, preachers. All dead. The death knights could feel their masters pleasure at the sight of the ruined enclave. Their master was happy. The death knights were pleased. It wasn't long after that the master called Cheale to his presence once more. As she kneeled before him he clenched his fist.

"You have done well my knight. Very well. But now it is time to expand our rule. We strike Lights Hope Chapel. Those Argent Dawn scum will be next to fall. Tonight, we strike!" A deep laugh reverberated from inside Lich king's helm. "Go now. Lord Darion and his army await you at Browman Mill."


End file.
